If It's Love Reupload
by ElleLawliet31
Summary: Hate summaries. but love this story. Please give it a chance. It's alot better than what i could ever summarize it as. :  Reviwes make me happier than Ryuk at the World's Largest Apple Orchard or Beyond with all the Jam in the world!


When Light woke up he was still on the ground, just exactly where he had fallen.  
>For a moment he wondered why he was in so much pain, but then he filed through his memory and landed on his little 'dominance' match with L... that would definitely explain it...he stood slowly, vision dotted with blurry lights.<br>Light stumbled in the dark, gripping his head that throbbed with pain.  
>"That bastard!" Light barked in his head, trying to focus his eyes. <em>"He thinks he can overpower me…he's English, so that's impossible. I happen to have a third degree black belt in Tai Kwan Do, you dufus of a detective.<em>  
>At that moment there was a faint crash coming from the bathroom, like a pill bottle spilling its contents.<br>Light looked around the corner, bracing himself on the wall, still a bit groggy.  
>The bathroom light was on, the door wide open. Light could see Ls reflection in the mirror.<br>Light winced at what he saw, but felt a slight amount of pride in what he'd done to the detective…as well as remorse. L's shirt was off, and he was covered in bruises. His left hip was covered in blood.

x x x

L stood in the bathroom in front of the mirror. He had removed his shirt and disposed of it. It was torn in several places and stained with the blood that was now beginning to dry and clot against the long gash running across his hip.  
>L reached blindly beside him, pulling the small cotton hand towel from its rack and pressing it tightly against his hip, biting his lip against the pain that followed.<br>L reached above him for the pain relievers that he kept in the small cabinet.  
>Just as he got the cap off there was a sudden jolt of pain that ran through his hip. The bottle fell from his fingers and spilled across the counter.<br>L's eyes clenched in pain. He reached blindly across the counter for a small handful off pills.  
>"Whats the matter, L?"<br>Ls eyes shot open and up. in the mirror he saw light standing in the doorway leaning against the frame - arms crossed over his chest.  
>The smirk he wore was evil; like he had accomplished something horrorable-done something sick and demented that he had always wanted to do.<br>L felt like he had...  
>or was going to...<br>"What do you want, Yagami?" L asked, turning his eyed away. "Leave me be."  
>Ls fingers tightened around the painkillers in his fist, as another wave of agony washed over home.<br>"It hurts, doesn't it, L?"  
>L bit his lip, trying to ignore the shuffling of Light's movement behind him.<br>That was until he felt lights fingers curl over his own and the heat of his chest smoothing over his back.  
>L gasped, clenching his eyes. he could feel the panic rising in his stomach.<br>"Youre in pain" light said.  
>It wasn't a question; it was a statement.<br>L wanted desperately to get away from this- to be gone from the entire situation-to slow his heart that was pounding so relentlessly and mercilessly against his rib cage.  
>But he was pinned. Caught in a horrid entanglement of marble counter and flesh<em><strong>.<strong>_  
><em>"Just push him away!"<em> L thought. but he couldnt. just the thought made him sick with fear. the fear of his bare flesh connecting to lights. to be so intimately close to another.  
>So he stayed still; perfectly still.<br>"Its killing you isnt it?" light said quietly, almost seductively.  
>L shivered.<br>"Get away, Light-kun." L abruptly ordered.  
>"That i defeated you." light continued, thinking that L was being defensive because he was supposed to be the 'great and all powerful L' and had been defeated by an 18 year old.<br>Back _away_ , Light-kun." L tried again.  
>"That you lost to me?" Light just <em>had<em> to rub it in; it was better than beating his friend, Asahi, at beer pong during the Frat parties he decided to go to once in a while.  
>"Light-kun," L couldn't breathe. Light's chest was pressed against his shoulders!<br>"Admit it, L"  
>"Don't touch me!" L screamed, yanking his hands out from under lights, wrapping them around himself, and curling up underneath the sink. He curled over slightly, and began to chant over and over "Don't touch me. . .please stop…don't touch me…" in a choked voice that one has when waking up from a dream they'd been crying in.<br>At first Light was shocked; his eyes were wide. And slowly, true concern and fear began to settle in.  
>"What's the matter, L?" Light asked re- approaching the man who was still curled into himself, breathing heavily and entire body shaking with anxiety.<br>Light frowned. He brought his hand to the nape of L's neck, placing it lightly there to run his fingers over L's skin.  
>L jumped. Light felt his muscles tense. "L..y-you're shaking…" Light whispered in fear for the man underneath the sink.<br>When Light wrapped a hand around L's wrist and tugged, all hell broke loose. L let loose a shriek as though he was being murdered, Light was frozen in place by the volume of the cry, and the door was busted down by Soichiro and Watari at once.  
>"RYUZAKI!" Watari cried, running in. It was easy to see where this was going…<br>"Light! Just what were you DOING!" Soichiro bellowed at his son. Light was at a loss for words. He finally slumped.  
>"Ryuzaki and I were fighting and stuff. That's the bruises you see. He cut his hip earlier on the ledge of the glass table upstairs. But when I wrapped my arms around him…he freaked. He…he curled up and went under the sink…and when I tried to pull him out…when I grabbed his wrist…he cried out. And then you came in."<br>Watari was not attempting to touch or approach L. He simply sat in clear view of L, facing him, and humming. He turned to Light and Soichiro, and said, "He never speaks of it."  
>"Of…what?" Light asked.<br>"When L was about 10 years old, he was abducted by the men who had killed his parents amidst the mass bombings going on circa 1987. It was L who had prevented the outbreak of World War III. However, there was one group of men who was not satisfied by being beat by a mere 8 year old boy. As a way to…redeem themselves, they found it appropriate to abduct the now 10 year old L, and dragged him away. A few other staff members at Wammy's House and I spent weeks trying to find him. We finally did. But it was too late; he'd been beaten, raped, and emotionally abused to the point of him asking me, 'Is it my fault that my parents died? That they willingly were killed because they wanted to escape me?'"  
>Light choked and let out a quiet sob. A 10 year old boy…asking someone who he'd been with for 2 years…if it was his fault that his parents were dead…asking if his parents had willingly gotten themselves killed so they could escape their child without actually leaving it on the side of the road.<br>"I-I-I didn't mean….I didn't know that…I just…it wasn't like I was trying to…." Light tried to explain his actions. He finally deflated and fell to his knees, shoving the heels of his hands into his eyes, and barking out, "I'm an IDIOT!"  
>Soichiro was staring at the ground. "Watari-san. You DID catch those men, correct? They were convicted and charged appropriately?"<br>Watari looked away from his expecting glance. "They were all…recently killed…by Kira."  
>Silence. A heavy, white, altitude-rising silence massacred all four men's ears.<br>"They…they what?" Light managed.  
>"Very recently, those men were killed by Kira."<br>"This is turning into a regular "BOONDOCK SAINTS" isn't it," Light attempted a fraction of humor. Surprisingly everyone (save for L) chuckled.  
>"It is, I'm afraid to admit. For the first time during this case, I've actually silently praised Kira for that action. For L…for ANYONE…to be raped so brutally and so emotionlessly…it is a sin a far cry from what Kira is doing."<br>Soichiro growled in agreement. Light looked at L.  
>Tears streamed from his eyes as he saw the sheer horror and panic still etched in L's face. "Wammy's House," Light choked out, looking now at Watari. "Isn't that the orphanage where children with strong and potentially super brain power and deductive reasoning are sent?"<br>"Yes. How did you know about that?" Watari asked, quite surprised.  
>"I wrote a paper on it during senior year at High School. I did quite a lot of research on it."<br>Watari chuckled. "Did it interest you, Yagami-san?"  
>"It did. To be specific, might I ask who Mr. Lawliet is?"<br>Watari's smile visibly became rigid and forced. "I-I beg your pardon?"  
>Light honestly didn't know what he'd said, but he forced himself to continue; "W-ell…there was this one part, an example of what great potential the kids at Wammy's House possess. There was a section on a kid named Lawliet. It said that he went on to do superior things and is one of the world's saviors. There was also an example of the dangers, however, that children this ingenious can posses where this kid named Beyond Birthday came in with the crimes in LA."<br>Watari was sweating now. Soichiro noticed it and asked, "IS something the matter, Watari-san?"  
>"Y-you need t-to tell me just what site this was written in…th-that information is NOT supposed to be publicly available." Watari gasped.<br>Light was taken aback. "Um…hang on. It's on my phone somewhere."  
>He rifled through the sites he'd saved at the library via USB. He opened it, and showed Watari, who took it and gasped.<br>"This…this is…"  
>"What? What is it?"<br>"It's a site linked to KIRA'S DOMINION," Watari rasped. He looked at L in pure terror.  
>Light honestly didn't know what to do. Had Misa made that article? Had she somehow obtained that sort of information?<br>Light looked at Ryuk, who was looking at L.  
><em>What is he thinking, Ryuk? <em>Light thought at the Shinigami.  
><span>To be frank, he's trying to convince himself that he's not in the alley anymore. I'm guessing that he was raped in the alley.<span>  
><em>Ryuk…I need to ask you something.<em>  
><span>Fire away, kid.<span>  
><em>What does L's lifespan say?<em>  
><span>Why're you askin'?<span>  
><em>What does it say?<em>  
><span>You're not going to like the answer if you just told me yourself that you love him.<span>  
><em>RYUK! <em>  
><span>It says…he has until sundown on Friday. And today is Wednesday.<span>

FRIDAY

Light looked at L, laying in his arms. The dull throb in the back of his skull from hearing the persistent beat of the code red alarms in the KIRA INVESTIGATION HQ was driving him nuts, but not as much as seeing L laying motionless in his arms.  
>The smile was there only because he was trying to reassure L in his last moments that he was going to be fine…that he'd wake up again.<br>But when L's eyes closed, he screamed. He screamed for all of humanity and for all the world to hear.  
>"THIS HAS TO STOP! THIS INCESSANT KILLING! MAKE IT STOP! JUST PLEASE! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" Light sobbed. He buried his head in L's chest and sobbed "please. Just bring him back. And make it stop…"<br>But the heart beneath the infamous white shirt remained motionless.

(THE NEXT PART TAKES PLACE AFTER THE DEATH NOTE SERIES! LIGHT AND L COME BACK! I'LL TRY TO EXPLAIN ASWELLASI CAN DURING THE STORY)

Light jarred awake. Or..was it awake? He couldn't tell. Where was he? Or..where wasn't he? There was nothing here. It was all just a dull shade of yellowy white…like a cream almost. But the ground he stood upon was sand colored…but hard as concrete. It stretched on forever…no buildings, no plants…it was a completely flat plane…and what was the yellowy white? Light looked all around. Was it sky? Or walls? He could see no area where the sandy concrete connected…so he assumed it was sky.  
>Fear began to settle in. It was too…desolate. It was warm colors…but he felt numb and cold.<br>"HELLO!" he shrieked in panic. "ANSWER ME, GODDAMIT!"  
>He felt rage and fear and craving knotting and twisting in his stomach. His ears began to ring. "HELLO! PLEASE! SOMEONE ANSWER ME!"<br>His voice echoed distantly.  
>He began to run. He ran toward nothing but he ran for a span of around 4 hours. Finally he dropped to his knees, pleading to anyone, anyTHING, to explain what was going on. He fell to his side, and laid there like a dead dog, panting and sobbing and calling for…<p>

_L._

Boy, kid, you really are a special one, arentchya?  
>Light's head whipped up, his eyes snapped open. Ryuk sat infront of him, lazily eating an apple.<br>"RYUK!" Light cried. He jumped up and ran toward the Death G-d, wrapping his arms around the thing tightly.  
>Shocked, Ryuk froze for a second before wrapping his wings around Light's shaking body.<br>"I've NEVER been so glad to see you in my life! Where the hell am i?"  
>Well, funny you should say 'life'…because…low and behold you're dead.<br>"I'm…I'm what?"  
>You're dead. What's the last thing you remember?<br>"W-ell…Matsuda shot me in the wrist…then he wanted to shoot me in the head…but someone stopped him. Then I ran away…and I collapsed on the st-airsss….oh my G-d…I'm…I'm seriously…."  
>Kid? Hey…kid? Talk to me…KID!<br>Ryuk caught him before he hit the ground. Light stared straight ahead.  
>"Th-then where am I?"<br>You're in the In Between, also known as Mue. I told you before; if you use the Death Note, you can go to neither heaven nor hell for eternity.  
>"S-so…I'm…I'M SUPPOSED TO BE EXPECTED TO STAY IN THIS NOTHINGNESS FOR ETERNITY!"<br>'fraid so, kid.  
>"B-but…what about Misa? Misa was executed…wasn't she? W-where is she? She used the Death Note far longer than I did." Light said hysterically.<br>She's probably in the other dimension of In Between.  
>"can't you bring her here?"<br>You'd really want her to be here with you? That walking definition of stupidity with arms and legs?  
>"IT WOULD BE BETTER THAN BEING HERE ALONE!"<br>Ryuk finished the apple and looked into Light's eyes. Fear. Confusion. Sadness. Dejectedness. Anger. Imploring.  
>Fear at the thought of being trapped there for eternity and all alone.<br>Confusion at how this place existed and how his plan to create a peaceful world had failed.  
>Sadness at the thought of never seeing his family or friends again.<br>Dejectedness at having lost everything.  
>Anger at being dead and at the stupid rules of the Death Note.<br>And imploring….for someone to rescue him. Someone to hold him. Someone to stroke his hair and tell him he'd be alright and that he wasn't all alone.  
>Ryuk sighed. You're the only one who could ever wrench a shinigami's non-existent heart to the point that he'd do something stupid.<br>"What're you trying to say…?" Light asked, looking up.  
>I could send you back. With all your memories and everything. I could send you back.<br>"Ex-excuse me?"  
>I could also send back L and Misa. See, when you died, I became the Shinigami King. And…I have the ability to send you back. You and the other two wouldn't be entirely human…that is to say, you'd be immortal to say the least…not even the Death Note could kill you.<br>"D-d-do it….DO IT! What are you waiting for! Please!" Light jumped, grabbing the Shinigami's arm.  
>Y-you do understand though that you'd be sent back the same day that you died though…I can't rearrange the time that you go back. You'll still be on those stairs. You and Misa and L would all be on those stairs. You'd still have admitted to being KIRA,<br>Matsuda would still hate you, and that Nate kid…oh. Wait, no he just died. Never mind. Matsuda and Aizawa would still hate you.  
>"I-I don't care! I need to go back…to see L and Misa and my mom and sister! Please! Send me back!"<br>Alright. On one condition.  
>"What?"<br>I get to eat apples every day.  
>"Th-that's totally fine with me! How do we go back!"<br>"Here's the part you won't like…to be able to go back…you have to kiss a Shinigami.  
>"Kiss? Like what sorta kiss?"<br>I guess you'd call it 'making out' or something. But it's completely platonic…not even that even. You kiss me, and then we go back.  
>"And that's it?"<br>That's all there is to it.  
>Light lunged at Ryuk, and smashed his lips to the big purple ones that stood out against the unnaturally white face of the Shinigami.<br>The entire dimension spun and went out of order. Light clutched Ryuk as hard as he could, slamming his face against the shinigami's chest as the world around him fell apart…and there at the gates of what must've been heaven, stood L.  
>"L…L!" Light cried. L looked at him, and held out an arm, beckoning Light.<br>"L!" Light cried again, running toward him and grabbing his hand. L pulled him into a hug.  
>"My G-d, I missed you," L said into Light's shoulder. "I thought I'd never see you again."<br>Ryuk vanished a moment later, and Light thought that he was just going to stay here in Heaven with L.  
>He was fine with that.<br>"Where are your wings and halo?" Light asked.  
>L laughed softly, the sound like a music so beautiful and so pure that man would never be able to succeed in replicating it on Earth. "Would you like to see them, Light-Kun?"<br>Hearing his name spoken by L…to hear L's voice calling his name in a voice that was not burdened by a case at present…it made Light want to weep in his arms.  
>"No. You look perfect as you are now," Light said to him.<br>"Thank you…._Kira._"  
>Instantly, Light shrunk away. He pulled out of L's hug and put his hands up in front of his face, clenching his eyes shut tightly and gritting his teeth, preparing for L to hit him. But the hit never came. Instead, he forced himself to look at L, who was looking at him with nothing but…hurt and confusion…on his face, his arms outstretched, waiting for Light to come back to the hug.<br>"Y-you're not going to…hit me?" Light asked.  
>"Why would I hit you?" L asked, cocking his head.<br>"B-because I'm…or at least I _was _Kira," Light said. He couldn't look at L's face as he spoke. It hurt too much to see him look so hurt and confused….L shouldn't be confused.  
>"I know. And even when I suspected you, I still told you I loved you, didn't I?"<br>Now Light really did weep. To hear it again. To see the man he loved again…it was the most heart twisting, gut wrenching feeling…but it was phenomenal altogether as well.  
>"Please don't cry, Light-kun. Angels aren't supposed to cry."<br>Light looked up as he heard L approaching. L leaned down and kissed his jaw. "My angel shouldn't cry," he said as he hugged Light again.  
>Ryuk returned and said, "Misa found her parents, and doesn't want to come back. She said that she just wants to be with her family again.<br>"Go…go back?" L asked excitedly.  
>Light smiled at him. "We're going back, L. You and I are going to go back!"<br>L smiled excitedly at him. "We're…we're going back!" he cried happily. Light laughed with him as Ryuk…smiled…and explained what was going to happen.  
>"You won't be vampires, but you'll be alike them. Since you're going to have an eternal heart beat, and stay eternally as the age that you are now, the sense and legend of what a vampire is like applies to you. You <em>will <em>have fangs, like those of a demon, and you _will _have to eat meat as raw as possible at least twice a month mainly to ensure that you don't lose your flush color. If you _wish _to become that deathly ill color, then you can. There is no fatal point in doing that. Just know that by eating meat, you can regain your color again. You do _not _need to drink blood, however. That's where the vampire-ness checks out. And you cannot turn into a bat."  
>"Aw man. There goes my free flight to Ireland," L pouted jokingly.<br>"So we're basically demons, then."  
>"Pretty much. Oh, and another thing…you both have the eyes of a shinigami now. You won't always see names and lifespans, but when you want to, you can. Because of this, your eyes are now going to be tinted a slight red color. But they'll mostly remain the same."<br>"Cool." Light said. L nodded his agreement. He was obviously anxious to go back to Earth.  
>"How do we go back to Earth?"<br>"Here's the part that you'll love…you have to kiss each other."  
>L grinned and pulled Light into a passionate kiss. They felt the clouds beneath their feet dissolve, and they hung onto each other for dear life as they felt themselves begin to fall. Ryuk fell carelessly beside them.<p>

"So this…this is where you died?" L asked, eyeing the blood that was still fresh on the stairs. Light nodded.  
>"Did it…did it hurt?"<br>"It hurt because I felt what you went through."  
>They were sitting on the steps, eating apples with Ryuk, when Matsuda, Aizawa and the rest of them came running. They stopped dead in their tracks.<br>"What…the…fuck…?" Matsuda's voice failed him seeing L and Light and another fucking Shinigami standing there.  
>"WHAT THE FUCK!" Aizawa screamed. He grabbed Matsui's gun, and aimed at L and Light. "YOU FUCKING DEATH REAPERS! GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!"<br>He shot them both, but to no avail. The wounds simply rehealed themselves in a matter of seconds. Ryuk began to laugh.  
><span>"They're demons, you dildos. And I'm not a fucking shinigami, I'm the fucking shinigami KING."<span>  
>"FUCK YOU!" Matsuda yelled.<br>L stood up and flexed. He stood straight, and had no circles under his eyes anymore. Heaven had repaired the abnormalities. But he was still L.  
>"Ok. Calm down everyone."<br>"NO! YOU DIED EIGHT FUCKING YEARS AGO!"  
>"I did. But I'm back now. So please, if you'd be so kind as to desist the gun pointing, we'd both appreciate it. And please respect the Shinigami, as he is the reason we are back."<br>The gunfire ceased, but the glares and utter shock and fear remained. Matsuda walked up to L, and stared him in the eyes.  
>"Y-you're seriously…you're seriously L…" Matsuda whispered. He looked into Light's eyes. "And you're seriously…Light…"<br>Aizawa stared hard at L. What was different about him this time?  
>"You're not hunched over, though. And you're tan-ish…and those black rings under your eyes…they're not there anymore."<br>"Heaven was responsible."  
>"Heaven?" Matsuda repeated. "As in Angels and Gabriel's horn and shit?"<br>"I thought it wouldn't exist either, Matsuda. Remember? I told you…I was atheist. But I was proved wrong."  
>Suddenly, Matsuda snapped his fingers and pointed at Light. "L! Y-you were right! All along! Light was…well…Light <em>is <em>Kira! And Misa Misa was also Kira! You were right all along, L!"  
>"I'm aware, Matsuda. Thank you though."<br>"So…what do we do now?"  
>"Well…nobody knew that you died, remember? The public still thinks that L is alive. And nobody was told that Kira was dead, either. So…we just need to find whoever has the Death Notes now and bring them to justice," Light said, bringing his thumb nail to his teeth in a very L-like fashion.<br>All of a sudden, Matsuda and Aizawa let out yelps. They pointed at Light's fangs.  
>"Y-you're a…vam…vampire?"<br>L and Light and Ryuk laughed. "No. These two are demons. However, just like vampires, they have fangs and are immortal unless their heads are completely severed from their necks."  
>"So in a sense, we're still the Kira Investigation Team?" Matsuda said, slowly slipping back to his old self.<br>"What do you mean 'in a sense'? I don't know why we're still standing here talking about this. There's still Kiras out there who need to be brought to justice. And this time, Light isn't under suspicion," L announced.  
>"YES! FINALLY!" Light cried, jumping and pumping his fist.<br>"Because he's already been executed in a sense and because I know I was right about it before."  
>"Aw, c'mon, L," Light pouted.<p>

For 8 years he'd been dead…the building felt so foreign to him. It felt like he was brought back after an apocalypse or something, and was sifting through ghost towns.  
>He stared at his seat for a moment, before shrinking away from it and simply staring.<br>"Ryuzaki? What is it?" Light asked. He followed L's gaze to the seat…the seat where he'd watched Watari die on the screen, the seat where he himself had fallen out of and into Light's arms in his dying moments.  
>Quite literally: The Seat of Death.<br>Light deduced that…and put a hand on L's surprisingly muscular shoulder. "That's the seat you died in, isn't it." It wasn't a question. It was a statement of fact.  
>"I can't sit there again, Light-kun."<br>"You can. Remember what Ryuk said? You can't die unless your head is severed off of your body."  
>"No…I mean…I'm…scared to, Light-kun."<br>Light looked at him. A single tear escaped L's eye. Light stared at the seat for a moment, before he looked back at L.  
>"Come here," he said to L, beckoning. L looked up, and saw Light sitting in the chair, beckoning with his hand for L to approach him.<br>"Light-kun…" L said, not moving. Light scooted the swivel chair across the floor, closing the distance, and wrapped his arms around L's waist, pulling him into his lap.  
>"Light-kun! Stop! Please let me go!" L cried.<br>"Just relax, L! It's not going to hurt you," Light cried. He felt L freeze, his muscles tense.  
>"Don't touch me….please don't…don't touch me…" L chanted.<br>The same words he'd pleaded to Light 8 years ago…the Wednesday before the following Friday…the words he'd said to those men who'd abducted a 10 year old L in search for revenge.  
>Light immediately released L, and stood up, leaving L sitting in the seat. He backed away, and put his hands up.<br>"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Truly…I'm sorry." Light said clearly. L, still shaking, stared at the ground for a second, before he turned to Light.  
>"You….you know…don't you." Another statement of fact…not a question.<br>Light nodded in apology. "Watari-san told me and my father the night you were trying to get those pain-killers from the cabinet. When you hid under the sink for G-d knows how long," Light said.  
>L looked at Light and said, completely straight-faced, "Hiding under sinks is one of my hobbies, Light-kun."<br>A moment's silence…  
>before both demon-boys broke out in a fit of laughter.<br>Light suddenly stopped, and said to L, "Ryu-Ryuzaki! Your deductive skills are going down by 40% right now!"  
>L was sitting normally, his arms on each arm rest, his head back, his legs out. He looked at himself. "Oh…yes, that. Well, since I'm Immortal now, thanks to you, my deductive skills are, too. So I can finally sit normally again…something I haven't done since I was 6 years old…and wow is it comfortable!"<br>Light chuckled and walked around behind the swivel chair, draping his arms over L's shoulders and hugging him. He kissed the top of L's head and said, "So…can you tell me what sort of last name Lawliet is?"  
>L chuckled and said, "I have yet to find that out. But I believe that it is originally Irish."<br>Matsuda walked in and saw them. "What's going on here, guys?"  
>"Nothing. Just chattin'." L said.<br>Matsuda was instantly taken aback by L's posture. "Wait a minute…why aren't you sitting like a dog?"  
>"Because, Mr. Matsuda, in the Scientific classification I am of the Kingdom: Animalia Phylum: Chordata, Class: Mammalia, Order: Primates, Family: Hominidae, Tribe: Hominini, Genus: <em>Homo<em> Species: _H. sapiens_ Binomial name _Homo sapiens_  
>Linnaeus, 1758," L rattled off Matsuda deflated and let out a breath of defeat.<br>"As you can see….L is as alive as he was when you first met him…..as well as myself," Light chuckled. L smiled at him.  
>"And we're both just as alive as you," L said to Matsuda.<br>Light laughed. "You took the words right out of my mouth, L."  
>L looked at him with a grin in his eyes. "Did I?"<br>"It must've been while you were kissing me," Light sang (A/N: Who caught the reference?)  
>Matsuda blushed and backpedaled out of the room. "I'll come back later…" he said, suddenly in a hurry to get away from these two.<br>When the door closed and all was silent again, L and Light looked at eachother and started laughing. The atmosphere in the KIRA HQ was noticeably different….not only because no Shinigami was there floating around….not because everyone was on edge about if Light was actually Kira or because L had just fallen sideways, dying, out of his chair after Watari had deleted all the data….  
>But because, for once, Light knew what L stood for….<p>

"Life." Light breathed.

L looked at him. "What?" he asked, confused at this random word.

Light smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him again.

"The L that you go by…it must stand for one of two things."

"Oh? And what might those be?" L asked, amused.

"Love, because I love you. And/or…life. Because without you, there is really no reason for me to want to be here."

L smiled. "And in English, your name is spelled L – I –G-H-T, therefore the L in _your _name stands for precisely that: Light. Because without you," he tackled Light to the ground and captured his lips. "I'd be lost in the dark."

AUTHORS NOTE: SAPPIEST CRAP I'VE EVER WRITTEN BUT IT STILL MADE ME SMILE. Anyway, please review! J And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE give me suggestions on what genre/scenario I should write next. I need ideas, plz! J I love getting genre/scenario requests because I love trying to meet people's expectations. BTW, what do you guys prefer? UkeL or UkeLight


End file.
